Beloved: You're All I Know
by charm145
Summary: I suck at summarys so uh... Ginny is heaps unstable and the only person she can confide in is Draco Malfoy ... dun dun dun - new chapter
1. Miss Independent

**

* * *

Beloved: You're all I know  
  
Ginny/ Draco  
  
PG – 13 (but could move up in later chapters)  
  
Chapter One:** Miss Independent  
  
First of all I don't own any of these characters, place, etc. – they're all J.K Rowling's (lucky bitch) Secondly, this story was written while listening to 'Beloved' from Wendy Matthews. Actually all the chapters are named after songs that I thought were appropriate to the chapters so ... yeh I hope that this fic is better than my last attempts, but if not please tell me! Anyway, here it is:  
  
_ Beloved: You're All I Know  
  
Here I am, I'm right here  
  
Oh I wish you could feel me standing so close  
  
Right beside you dear  
  
I fly around this old man house  
  
I float through our walls  
  
I scream and I call, as I watch you without me  
  
All I feel  
  
All I am now  
  
Is this love I have for you  
  
Each night its you  
  
You I lay beside  
  
I close my eyes  
  
Never to sleep  
  
I tell you all the things I should have said  
  
That you'll never know  
  
How could I act?  
  
Such a part  
  
As to love the one  
  
Who breaks my heart?  
  
I had to go...  
  
So put your hands here around my waist  
  
Though you cannot feel my touch dear  
  
And dance with me as you did before  
  
I'm bound forever to this house  
  
I can never go beyond that door  
  
I dance alone  
  
So when you think of me, smile  
  
It's the only way  
  
That I can see  
  
That you still care for me  
  
(Close my eyes, never to sleep)  
  
Here I am, I'm right here  
  
How I wish you could see me, dear  
  
Oh my dear..._  
  
Draco stood looking at the giant castle in front of him.  
  
This was not just another semester.  
  
This was a chance to prove to everyone that he was the best Head Boy  
  
Dumbledore could have chosen.  
  
And another chance to rub it in Harry's face, that even if you didn't have a revolting scar on your head, you could still be the most popular boy in Hogwarts.  
  
And most handsome.  
  
Yes, this was gonna be one hell of a year, Draco thought grinning slightly.

* * *

Ginny pushed her way through the crowd's climbing up the stairs to Hogwarts castle. She had to get to the Great Hall quickly otherwise she wouldn't be able to sit where she wanted, which was preferably away from Harry Potter.  
  
Stupid git, she thought, I spent my whole holiday trying to get him to like me but then I find out he and Hermione have been shagging at any chance they get.  
  
She laughed. They didn't think that just because Harry had apologised for leading her on after she caught him and Hermione in Ron's bed, that everything was gonna be alright.  
  
Ginny had decided that day that all guys were ssholes and she wanted nothing to do with them.  
  
So caught up in her thoughts, Ginny didn't notice that a certain blonde- haired boy had just stuck his foot out to trip her.  
  
Falling flat on her face, Ginny cursed, while all around her people were laughing at her.  
  
Getting up, Ginny turned to Draco and whispered in his ear, "Maybe you should let me fall on top of something else next time, hey?"  
  
Draco turned red and took a step back.  
  
"Get out of my face Weasel!" he sneered, before walking off.  
  
Ginny scowled, "At least I'm not a ferret!"  
  
With that she stalked off.

* * *

**Man, that chapter sucked! Okay hopefully I get better! R/R plz!  
  
hugs Laurz**


	2. Figured You Out Part 1

**Beloved: You're all I know  
  
Ginny/ Draco  
  
PG – 13 (but could move up in later chapters) **

**Chapter Two: Figured You Out  
  
This chapter is divided up into two parts and is named after that song from Nickelback. Good song. Um... I don't own anything except the story. Okay lets just get to it:  
**  
The Hogwarts start-of-term feast seemed to go longer than it should have, according to Ginny.  
  
She just wanted to go to bed, to rest her head on those big pillows that you practically drowned in – but were comfy just the same. It didn't help that she had Harry staring at her from down the Gryffindor table.  
  
Or that she felt if she ate anything it might just come back up.  
  
No that wasn't enough.  
  
She now had her brother whispering things like, "I'm sure Harry didn't mean to hurt you!" or "Just give him another chance!" in her ear.  
  
After telling him repeatedly that she didn't care for Harry anymore – which she totally didn't – Ginny finally had to shove her elbow, where she expected it would hurt most, just to get him to shut up and leave her alone.  
  
Finally Dumbledore stood up and bade them goodnight. Ginny couldn't get out of there fast enough.  
  
She had run up about 6 flights of stairs before she made it to the common room, then making her way to her bedroom.  
  
Flopping down on her bed, Ginny went through all the things that had happened today.  
  
Her mother going through all the items she was not to leave at Hogwarts this year.  
  
Harry and Hermione avoiding her on the train.  
  
Draco tripping her in front of all those people.  
  
Ginny stopped.  
  
Draco.  
  
Draco, the most evil wizard in the school, with the exception of Snape.  
  
Why had he all of a sudden decided to pay attention to her, she thought.  
  
Why not Hermione or Harry, who were in front of her at the time?  
  
And why had he blushed when she suggested that he let her fall on him next time? Boys were so confusing, she thought.  
  
Going to the trunk placed at the bottom of her bed, Ginny pulled out her 'punky monkey' PJ's, fluffy slippers, toiletries and towel.  
  
What she needed now was a relaxing hot bath in one of those pool-size baths that occupied the Prefects bathroom.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was using all his self-control not to slap Pansy Parkinson. The girl just doesn't get it, he thought, I'm not interested. But Pansy was obviously too slow or just didn't take no for an answer.  
  
Finally Draco excused himself saying he was in desperate need of a bath.  
  
Gathering his things Draco practically ran to the Prefects bathroom.  
  
He came to the secret door and muttered the password {bubbles} and entered the beautifully lit chambers.  
  
Stripping off, he slipped into the enormous bath, the taps running full blast.  
  
Taking a deep breath he slowly went under, the hot water swirling around him.

* * *

When Ginny made it to the Prefects bathroom and mumbled the password, and walked into the chamber she gasped. Never had she seen a room so beautifully decorated.  
  
She peeled off her clothes slowly and then climbed into an already filled bath.

* * *

**Short, I know but I really felt I had to leave it there. Thx for the reviews! **

**Hugs Laurz**


	3. Figured You Out Part 2

**Beloved: You're all I know  
  
Ginny/ Draco  
  
PG – 13 (but could move up in later chapters) Chapter Two: Figured You Out (Part Two)  
  
Second part to Chapter Two. Nothing else really... Enjoy:**

* * *

_I like your pants around your feet   
I like the dirt that's on your knees   
And I like the way you still say please   
While you're looking up at me   
You're like my favourite damn disease   
  
And I love the places that we go   
And I love the people that you know   
And I love the way you can't say no   
Too many long lines in a row   
I love the powder on your nose   
  
And now I know who you are   
It wasn't that hard   
Just to figure you out   
And now I know who you are   
It wasn't that hard   
Just to figure you out   
  
I like the freckles on your chest   
And I like the way you like me best   
And I like the way you're not impressed,   
While you put me to the test   
I like the wine stains on your dress   
  
And I love the way you pass the check   
And I love the good times that you wreck   
And I love your lack of self respect   
While you're passed out on the deck   
I love my hands around your neck   
  
And now I know who you are   
It wasn't that hard   
Just to figure you out   
And now I know who you are   
It wasn't that hard   
Just to figure you out   
  
I love your pants around your feet   
And I love the dirt that's on your knees   
And I like the way you still say please   
While you're looking up at me   
You're like my favourite damn disease   
  
And I hate the places that we go   
And I hate the people that you know   
And I hate the way you can't say no   
Too many long lines in a row   
I hate the powder on your nose   
  
And now I know who you are   
It wasn't that hard   
Just to figure you out   
And now I know who you are   
It wasn't that hard   
Just to figure you out_

* * *

Draco felt something cold slide beside him. Looking over he saw the naked form of a woman climbing into the bath. And what a developed woman she was, he thought, grinning slightly. Slowly he surfaced and turned to look at the woman next to him.

His grin disappeared and was replaced by a look of pure disgust.

"Weasley?" he asked.

"Draco?" her full lips forming an O, "What the f-" Draco put a finger to her lips.

"Trust me, you don't want to finish that" he smiled. "Listen, I don't usually entertain girls at my bath time but-"

Now it was Ginny's turn to cut him off. "You don't actually think I wanted to be in the same bath as you do you Malfoy? C'mon you and I both know that I set my standards way higher than immature little ferrets!" Ginny spat.

Draco raised his hand to slap her, but stopped. "If you hate me so much than why are you still here?" he asked, curiosity slipping into his voice.

"I... uh... I was just leaving!" 

"I pride myself in the fact that I am one of the only girls in the whole school that you haven't seen naked yet!" Ginny scoffed.

Draco went bright red.

"Shut up Weasel!"

"Whatever Draco!" Draco stopped.

"Did you just call me Draco?"

No one ever called him that apart from his parents or his girlfriends.

"N-No" Ginny stammered.  
  
Quickly, Ginny reached to grab her towel that was folded next to the bath. Turning around and standing up, she wrapped it around herself.

"Goodbye Draco" she said and with that she grabbed her clothes and walked to the changing rooms.

Draco stood there, admiring Ginny's rear and thinking what it would be like to have it in his hands.

He shook his head, _Get a grip Draco. You couldn't actually be falling for a Weasley._

But there was something about Ginny that got him. He soon found himself dreaming about what it would be like to kiss those full lips of hers, or rub his body up against those well-developed curves.

Shaking his head again, he got out of the bath and after wrapping a towel around himself he too went towards the changing rooms.

* * *

Thx for the reviews! hope you enjoyed!

hugs, laurz


	4. a quick note

hey,

sorry it has been so long between chapters! i have been slowly writing the next few but havent edited them yet! oh and i promise i wont put anymore songs in the chapters! happy?!

anyway please be patient!

love heaps,

laura


	5. Everywhere

**Beloved: You're all I know  
  
Ginny/ Draco  
PG – 13 (but could move up in later chapters)  
Chapter Three: Everywhere  
  
Uh I promise I wont add the lyrics anymore! Chapter named after that song from Michelle Branch...  
Thx for all the reviews, I really appreciate them  
This chappie is dedicated to one of my best friends, Nikita. Thx for all the help ;)  
R/R plz  
**  
Ginny couldn't get her encounter with Draco out of her mind. What was bugging her was not that she had actually shared a bathtub with that idiot, but that she was aroused by it and it was starting to haunt her dreams.  
Many nights she would wake up, her panties a mess, after dreaming that Draco had started to pleasure her in that bathtub. She also noticed that he had become even more malicious towards her. He would comment on how poor she was and how ugly her hair was. She would just ignore him, which seemed to make him even more annoyed. This continued up until the last night of term, before the Christmas holidays. Ginny had left dinner early mainly because of the sickening display of affection that was playing itself out between Harry and Hermione, She had to use all her self- control not to yell, "Get a room!" at them.  
Ginny didn't feel like going to the common room just yet. Instead she started towards the lake, a place she always felt peaceful and calm. As she walked down the grassy slope Ginny noticed a certain blonde haired by skimming rocks, his faced was painted with hurt. Ginny was in a bad mood already but was curious as to why he was alone.  
"Draco?"  
Draco continued to throw rocks at the lake a little harder this time.  
"Draco!!" Ginny repeated a little more forcibly, "What's wrong?"  
"Like I'm gonna tell you!" Draco scorned.   
"I'm sorry if I was just concerned!" Ginny retorted.  
Draco stopped.   
"You were concerned about me?" he asked his face softening a bit.  
"Well yeah..."Draco shared a small smile. "No one has ever bee concerned about me before. "He went back to trowing rocks. "Oh... sorry" Ginny looked down at her feet. "I don't need your sympathy Weasley!"  
Ginny was suddenly filled with anger.  
"Forget about it, okay! I offer you concern and you just keep putting me down! I'm sorry if I piss you off but you piss me off too!"  
  
Draco was surprised that Ginny Weasley had walked down to him and started to talk to him. The conversation want exactly friendly and he had to admit most of the insulting came from him, but he wasn't in a good mood.  
  
He had been having dreams.  
About Ginny and his encounter with her in the bathtub.  
He dreamed that Ginny would fall into his arms & of him snogging her senseless.  
His hands would run all over her body, her skin silky smooth.  
He would always wake up, just when it would get to the climax, sweating and his sheets strewn everywhere.  
He would also find himself thinking about her in his classes and whenever he passed her in the halls.  
He would trace her body with his eyes, her perfect figure with those full breasts and curvy derriere.  
Why did she intrigue him, so? Was it that she didn't take his shit?  
Or was it her beauty?  
All of the girls he went out with were very attractive but they didn't have the same charm and allure she had.  
Whatever it was, he found himself wanting her. Wanting her to rub up against him moaning and calling out his name.  
  
All of this contributed to his actions when she went to turn away.  
Grabbing her arm, he pulled her against him and smashed his mouth on hers. His tongue forcefully parted her lips and started exploring her mouth. His hands reached her hips pulling her closer.  
God, this felt good!  
  
Ginny lost all feeling in her body. She was surprised at first when his lips had come upon hers but it was nothing to having his tongue in her mouth and his hands pulling her against him. If this wasn't heaven then she didn't know what was. All she wanted to do was stay here.  
But she couldn't.  
Regretfully she pulled her lips away from him.  
Draco moaned at this sudden loss but kept his arms around her waist.  
"Draco" Ginny whispered.  
"Yeah?"  
"What was that?"  
"Well I don't know about you but I thinking I was jus kissing you" Draco's voce dripped with sarcasm.  
"I know what I was, you prat! I just want to know why you did that?"  
Draco shrugged.  
"Sudden impulse, I guess"  
"So it means nothing?"  
"I don't know!" Draco shrugged again, why was she making such a big deal of this?  
"Right. Listen I don't need another guy just kissing me because of a sudden impulse and then acting like it doesn't mean anything!"  
"I'm sorry," Draco said letting go of her, "I'll ask next time!"  
"Who says there will be a next time"  
Ginny looked a him for a second ad then ran off towards her dormitory.  
  
What the hell was that? God, I just kissed her. Why was she so unhinged? Maybe she acted like that with all the guys. That would explain a lot.   
'Listen I don't need another guy just kissing me because of sudden impulse and then acting like it doesn't mean anything!'  
Her words echoed in his head. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He would never hurt her. Draco shook his head; great I'm developing feelings for Weasley!  
  
Ginny couldn't get to sleep that night. All she could think about was how good it felt to kiss Draco and then have him say that it didn't mean anything, in so many words. She sighed; she had wanted it to mean something. Something big.  
Shaking her head she reminded herself that this was Malfoy she was thinking about and that would just be plain wrong. But why had it felt so right?  
She sighed again and opened her the drawer on the side of her bed. Taking out a box of sleeping pills, she popped two into her mouth and swallowed them with a glass of water.  
These pills always helped her go to sleep. She had others. They were all for different things. She had found them in her father's office and after trying one that summer, she had become addicted.  
Falling onto her cushions she started to drift off to sleep.  
Those pills were miracle workers, she smiled.  
  
**Alrite... I no its probably stupid way to start Ginny being unstable but sue me... it has taken me so long to right this chappie and the next one coz of the homework they are piling on so this is the best I have come up with! Any ideas on how to make it better email me!**


End file.
